


Delayed

by shewarbler



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: I wrote this while delayed, Inspired by Real Events, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewarbler/pseuds/shewarbler
Summary: A piano, a business man/musician and a born performer walk into a train station...





	Delayed

**Author's Note:**

> So, essentially, this is inspired by a piano that exists in Glasgow Central Station, and the many hours I've spent watching people play at it and the countless fun things that have happened because of it. You can check it out here (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DmJxVjesq7k) to get a better idea of what it could look like. I hope you enjoy!

Logan’s train had been delayed for a little under two hours when the piano became free. _Thank God_ , he found himself sighing in relief, and directed a slight glare at the group of teenagers who had spent the last fifteen minutes tapping out _Chopsticks_ over and over again amongst a dozen other overplayed tunes. As he settled down on the small bench in front of the baby grand, finally able to run his fingers along the keys, he immediately relaxed at the sensation of the smooth ivory under his fingertips.

Admittedly, Logan hadn’t spotted the piano until he had been in the train station for at least a half hour. Having breezed past it on his way in, already late for his train, he was then too angry at his then _cancelled_ train to do much else than frantically scroll through his phone and yell at some poor attendants in illuminous “ _Here to help_!” vests. Having had to admit defeat and wait for a later train, Logan eventually spotted the piano when he collapsed into an uncomfortably cold metal chair. He was then however forced to watch on in pain as the piano was battered and betrayed by an almost constant onslaught of people. From toddlers, who’s sticky fingers banged on the keys relentlessly until their adult came to collect them; to teenagers, who either played the same stereotypical tunes or posed for pictures which would no doubt end up on Instagram with an unholy number of hashtags; to those wannabe musicians who, no matter how hard they tried, could not compose a series of compatible notes to save themselves.

Logan took his opportunity to jump in after the latest group of teenagers left and flexed his fingers as that familiar energy thrummed through his joints and filled him with a whole lot of…nothing, really. Just the way he liked it. He didn’t need to do anything when he played – didn’t have to think, or make decisions or weigh up pros and cons. He simply played and decided after if he liked what he had heard or not. It was a feeling unlike anything else, and Logan lived for it.

Without much hesitation, Logan began running melodies and choruses from songs as and when they passed through his mind, effortlessly combining and switching between them without missing a key. It didn’t take long for a few commuters to stop on their way through the station, or for those waiting on the cold benches to put down their phones and books and watch Logan curiously. His versions of current pop songs and classic piano pieces seemed to be impressing people of all ages, but by that time Logan was almost wholly absorbed in his music – the stress of his travel melting away with every echoing note.

From the Starbucks cart nearby, a slim brunette removed his sunglasses and approached the piano, almost entranced by the sounds and movements the blonde sitting at it was creating. He watched in awe as the man switched, almost without thought, from _Swan Lake_ to _In My Blood_ , and then to Disney classics which had some adorable kids bouncing on their toes and pointing excitedly to the piano the moment they recognised the songs. Unable to help himself, the brunette moved to just behind the piano bench and, listening carefully to the changes in tune, began to sing to the songs he knew.

Logan could sense the man behind him before he began singing, really. Although he knew a crowd had gathered, Logan could feel a more intense set of eyes watching him – could smell overly sweet coffee within very close proximity – so when a voice started to join in with his performance, Logan wasn’t as alarmed as he probably should have been. What _did_ alarm him however, was how good the voice was. After only a minute or so of the stranger singing behind him, Logan was still so surprised to hear such a high quality of voice that he almost missed a couple keys. He continued to play, and the man to sing.

In his peripheral vision Logan could see the man move from behind him to begin a slow walk around the piano, therefore allowing Logan his first glance at his performance partner. As Logan played his medley from _The Greatest Showman_ , he might have missed a note as he stared at the man walking in front of him now. Without a doubt, he was the most beautiful man Logan had ever seen. Tousled brunette hair sat atop an expertly structed face, highlighted with brown eyes that sparkled as he sang, plush lips forming every word with ease, and a slim figure which swayed a little as he moved around the piano. And when he directed the full force of a dazzling, dizzying smile Logan’s way, his fingers definitely stuttered over a few keys.

Logan stared, and the brunette sang.

The brunette smiled, and Logan smiled back.

Logan played, on and on, the brunette matching almost every tune he played, until Logan’s choices became rather obscure and the voice tapered off with an awkward yet still melodic chuckle.

Logan stopped just as the man reached his side, having completed a full lap of the piano. He grinned widely at Logan, and _oh_ , his smile was better up close.

“Don’t stop playing. We appear to have gathered quite the crowd.” He whispered, gesturing slightly to all around them.

And he was right. Logan looked around in surprise at the full ring of people who had encircled both of them, all watching on with smiles, and were nodding as if trying to encourage them to resume.

“You’re the one who stopped singing.” Logan pointed out, only mildly uncomfortable at the number of camera phones surrounding him.

“Only because I didn’t know any more of your songs. Play something I’ll know.” The brunette said.

Logan frowned, “And how am I supposed to know what’s in your repertoire? I don’t even know your name.”

“I’m Julian. And don’t worry about that, I know the perfect song. If you care to play, Mr Piano Man.” Julian said with a smirk that sent Logan’s pulse racing.

“Logan.” He managed to supply, “Only my Father goes by _Mr_.”

“Well, Logan, how about…” Julian said, and leaned down to whisper his song request into Logan’s ear. Logan couldn’t help but notice the grand show Julian seemed to be putting on for the crowd, by making a fuss about covering his lips and shushing Logan whenever he spoke too loudly. But Logan would be a fool not to admit that having Julian’s whispers dance along his skin made him feel things only music had been able to make him feel.

“You know it?” Julian asked as he pulled away.

Logan grinned this time, stretching his fingers out a little as he readjusted his position before the keys, “I do.”

“Well then, what are you waiting for?” Julian said.

“You to stop talking.” Logan replied teasingly.

A little more eagerly than before, Logan played the opening chords to one of his favourite songs, and watched as Julian danced around in slow circles, awaiting the first verse.

_I sit and think about the day that you’re gonna die_

_Your wrinkled eyes betray the joy with which you smile_

_I care to see my reason, I care to put your life in mine…_

Julian held eye contact with Logan the entire time, swaying his hips a little and smiling widely as he watched Logan become more and more vigorous with his own movements. As the chorus began, Logan couldn’t help but join in. He didn’t miss the surprised look on Julian’s face as their voices harmonised perfectly.

_Oh, oh, oh, is there anybody home?_

_Who will believe me, won’t deceive me,_

_Won’t try to change me?_

_Ah, ah, ah, is there anybody home?_

_Who wants to have me, just to love me?_

_Stuck in the middle…_

Both of their smiles were so wide by the end of the first chorus that Logan had to break the eye contact to ensure his hands kept playing and didn’t just start banging hopelessly on the keys to match the rate his heart was thumping at. Julian stopped for a swig of coffee and Logan took his opportunity to take over the lyrics, and he couldn’t help but watch the way Julian’s face changed as he sang – his expression becoming softer and yet brighter the more he listened to Logan’s voice.

_Ours is a family that’s based upon tradition_

_But with my careless words I tread upon your vision_

_Are five kids better than one? Who doesn’t like to be gone..?_

To Julian’s surprise, Logan shot up to a standing position so quickly the stool toppled backward – although neither man noticed – and used his entire body to perform the rest of the song. Logan gestured for Julian to join him at the keys, and after a few seconds Julian was able to mimic Logan’s hands and play some chords a little higher than the song used, adding an interesting twist to their spontaneous duet. As the final chorus swelled, both men sang with wide smiles, Logan laughing as Julian threw his head back and relished in the final lines.

_Ah, ah, ah, is there anybody home?_

_Who wants to have me, just to love me?_

_Stuck in the middle…_

_Stuck in the middle…_

_Stuck in the middle…_

_Stuck in the middle…_

With one final note on the piano, Logan and Julian stared at each other with glowing smiles. Both a little breathless, their fingers just brushing where they came to rest on the pale white ivory. Neither showed any intentions of moving, not until the applause ringing out around them finally reached their ears. Suddenly remembering they were in fact surrounded by _other people_ , Logan broke eye contact first and sheepishly smiled at his hands. Julian cleared his throat and quickly took a step back from the blonde, turning to address their audience with overzealous bows and air kisses.

Logan watched as the crowd disbanded as quickly as it had formed, its members plugging their earphones in again or resuming their reading or returning to their travels, and soon he was left with just Julian and the piano, neither person sure what to do next.

“Your voice is amazing.” Julian began, “Why weren’t you singing before I joined you? Not that I needed another reason to come over.”

“I guess I just didn’t feel like it. I like to just play, sometimes. The feeling of just…playing is…it’s something else.” Logan trailed off with a shrug, “That’s weird, I know. I don’t expect you to get it.”

“No no, I do. Trust me.” Julian said with a fond look to his face, “And even if I didn’t, it’s clear to anyone watching what you just did that you have a talent.”

“Thanks.” Logan said, something about the way Julian was looking at him making him forget how to hold a simple conversation, “You uh…your voice is great too. And to just come up and join in with a stranger like that? I admire your confidence.”

Julian’s smile widened at the compliment, “Thank you. I’m a natural born performer, can’t say no to a chance to be in the spotlight.”

“Well that much was obvious.” Logan laughed.

“I didn’t like…offend you or anything, did I? By just jumping in like that, I mean.” Julian asked, expression suddenly tinged with worry.

“God no. No, it was good. More than good. It was fun. Yeah…fun.” Logan internally scolded himself as he stumbled over his words.

That soft look returned to Julian’s face as Logan struggled through his sentences, and the two men ended up staring at each other again much like they had done at the end of their song. Logan admired the dimples that appeared in Julian’s cheeks when he smiled, and Julian was blown away by Logan’s green eyes became when he too smiled. Just as Logan took a tentative step closer to Julian, an announcement blared throughout the station, causing Julian to visibly deflate.

“That’s me.” He said, gesturing in the vague direction of the ceiling, “I have to go.”

Logan tried to settle the butterflies in his stomach as disappointment washed over him, “Right. Of course. Well, safe travels. Thanks for singing with me.”

“It was my pleasure. I’m glad I got to meet you, Logan.” Julian said, and bit on his lip as if he wanted to say more. But he never did. “Safe travels.”

Logan watched as Julian slid ridiculously large sunglasses over his eyes, hoisted his bag over his shoulder and scooped up his coffee. With one last lingering look in Logan’s direction, they shared a smile before Julian disappeared into the ever-changing crowds. It took Logan a few minutes to move after that, moving to the piano stool and returning it to its rightful position at the pedals. He stared at the keys for a moment longer before he himself returned to his cold, metal bench and ugly briefcase and bag stuffed full of unused sheet music and plopped down onto it with a heavy sigh. Logan glanced up at the boards and found himself even more disappointed to see his replacement train had been delayed longer. He stretched – legs out in front of him and head hanging against the back of the seat – and closed his eyes. He thought about his meeting, which he’d no doubt miss now, the work he was supposed to be doing and the people he should be seeing. And then…

_A bright smile._

_Brunette curls._

_Swaying hips._

Logan shot up in his seat and, without a second’s hesitation, grabbed his bags and started running. He must have bumped into countless people on his dash toward the platform, threw far too much money at the ticket attendant who tried to slow him down at the gates, and barely made it onto the train before the doors began to close. Logan pressed his forehead against the glass of the door for a few seconds, trying to calm his panting breath and racing heart (he succeeded only in one of those) and then used the reflection to try fix himself into looking a little more presentable.

Having only just made it onto the train, Logan had boarded the first carriage – that meant four to check. He began walking down the aisle, taking care to look at every single passenger he passed, and walked and walked until he was in the final cart. Panic began to bubble in Logan’s throat as he neared the end, and he wondered if he had heard the wrong platform number in the announcement or ran to the wrong platform or boarded the wrong train.

And then, in the very final block of seats in the faraway corner – there he was.

Obnoxiously large sunglasses perched upon his nose, his face was downcast into a bundle of documents he appeared to be highlighting, if the pen held between his teeth was anything to go by. No one was sitting in his block of seats, and for the first time that day, Logan felt incredibly lucky. Struggling to hold back his smile, Logan hurried to the end of the carriage, his heart still hammering away in his chest in anticipation.

Julian stared at the script in his hand as the scenery flew past him, nonchalantly humming a familiar tune. He seemed unaware of his surroundings, and only looked up when a familiar voice spoke from beside him.

“Seat taken?”

*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> The song is Stuck In The Middle by MIKA (for Hannah and Annika).
> 
> And the final words are for Dani, who wants that line to be included in everything.


End file.
